The Inconveniencing
"The Inconveniencing" is the fifth episode in Season 1 of Gravity Falls. It debuted on July 13, 2012. Overview When Dipper tries to impress Wendy by acting older than he really is, he's invited to join a group of teenagers on a trek that leads to an old abandoned convenience store that could be haunted. Mabel tags along for the ride but gets sidetracked when she sees a discontinued line of candy that sends her on an unexpected adventure. Meanwhile, Grunkle Stan is stuck watching an old TV movie about royalty when he refuses to find the remote. Synopsis While the goat stands ontop of the Mystery Shack, Dipper looks at his 3 book and Mabel spins on a globe. Dipper asks Mabel if she believes in ghosts, and Mabel says that she believes he is a dork. Dipper uses his pencil to stop the globe and cause Mabel to fall off. Grunkle Stan enters the Mystery Shack and calls Soos and Wendy, and Soos runs over and runs out of breath (only walking about a foot). Stan orders them to wash the bathroom, and when he leaves, Wendy leads Dipper and Mabel up to the roof, where Wendy has put a spot to relax, and Wendy also throws a pinecone at a target on a statue and gets a bullseye. Dipper and Mabel try but miss a bunch of times, but Dipper soon throws it at a car and Wendy gives a high five. Her friends then come by, and Dipper tells her that he won't tell Stan about this, and Wendy jumps down two trees. Dipper yells a goodbye to Wendy and nervously laughs, and this leads Mabel to realizing Dipper has a crush on Wendy. Dipper tells her that its not like he lays awake at night thinking about her, and it cuts to a scene during the night where Dipper is awake still thinking about her. Later, Mabel and Wendy have a dance party "for no reason", and Dipper writes down "I'm pretending to write something down". Wendy asks Dipper to come and dance, and Dipper says that he doesn't really dance, but Mabel says that his mom used to dress him up in a lamb costume and do the "lamby lamby dance". Dipper gets emabrassed, but Wendy interrupts and says that she has to go hang out with her friends. Dipper lies about his and Mabel's age to be able to come. Mabel becomes confused, and Dipper tells her that they get to hang out with the cool kids "and Wendy". This makes Mabel know that Dipper still loves Wendy and Dipper distracts her and flops her hair over her head. Outside, Le and Ne hold Thompson upside down and make people throw balls and get them in the belly button. Robbie is the only one who got it right in there. Wendy comes by with Dipper and Mabel, and Mabel chews her gum so it looks like a braid. Dipper says she's not much for a first impression, "unlike him". Robbie thinks for a second that she is babysitting and Wendy introduces everyone to Dipper and Mabel. Robbie tells him that he was the one who spray painted the water tower, Dipper saying it was the "muffin" when it was supposed to be a giant explosion. Le and Ne agree and this upsets Robbie. They then go into the car, and Mabel crosses out the words "YOU STINK" on a part of the car with a marker and writes under it "you look nice today".They then arrive at Dusk 2 Dawn,an old abandoned convenience store said to be haunted.They can't get in and Robbie teases Dipper for thinking he can get them in.Dipper climbs to the top of the store,then climbs in the air vent.He then opens the front door.Everyone except Robbie high-fives Dipper.The guys then call Dipper "Dr. Fun Time".While Mabel finds and eats candy not allowed in the U.S, Dipper and Wendy eat ice cream together.All of wendy's friends except Tambry,Pours ice in Thompson's pants. Credits *'Written by:' **Michael Rianda **Alex Hirsch *'Directed by:' **Aaron Springer **Joe Pitt * Storyboards by: ** Tyler Chen ** Mark Garcia *'With the Voice Talents of:' **Kristen Schaal - Mabel Pines **Jason Ritter - Dipper Pines **Alex Hirsch - Grunkle Stan **Linda Cardellini - Wendy **Jessica DiCicco - Tambry **Ken Jenkins - Old Man Ghost **TJ Miller - Robbie **Michael Rianda - Lee and Thompson **April Winchell - Old Woman Ghost *'Additional Voices:' **Jessica DiCicco **Alex Hirsch **Scott Menville **TJ Miller **Kevin Michael Richardson **April Winchell **Mikey Kelley Production notes Songs featured *Homework's Wack *Lamby Lamby Dance Goofs *If the store was actually condemned, it is unlikely there would still be food there. Also, Dipper saw a newspaper that was dated back to 1995, meaning all the food would be expired and unsafe to eat. *One of the "normal teenage things" that causes the ghosts to get angry is texting, but in 1995, texting was not considered a "normal teenage thing." *Ma and Pa pass out by the window near the front door, but their bodies are chalked near the end of the store. Trivia *During the end credits of this episode, there is a cryptogram that reads "RQZDUGV DRVKLPD!" Once decoded, it reads "ONWARDS AOSHIMA!" *The game Thompson was playing is an allusion to Dance Dance Revolution. *This is the only episode to date not to feature the Mystery Man. Gallery Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes